Disney Dreams!
Disney Dreams ! était un spectacle nocturne spectaculaire à Disneyland Park à Disneyland Paris. Conçu par le créateur de World of Color, Steve Davison, le spectacle présente une projection sur le château du parc, un feu d'artifice, des fontaines, des feux, des lasers, des jeux de lumière, des écrans brouillés et autres effets spéciaux. Depuis le printemps 2011, Dreams a commencé à tester avec des animations originales de projecteurs, mais à la fin 2011, certaines scènes testées début 2011 ont été supprimées et d'autres modifiées. En utilisant la technique de la projection cartographique, le château peut être transformé visuellement de nombreuses façons telles que le rétrécissement, la rotation et le retournement des tourelles. Synopsis L'histoire de Disney Dreams est basée sur de nombreux classiques d'animation de Disney tels que Peter Pan, et sur les franchises Disney Villains, et Disney Princesses. L'ombre de Peter Pan s'échappe à nouveau et ruine la magie de l'étoile. La magie qui s'égoutte étincelle les formes de Lumière de La Belle et la Bête. L'ombre de Peter passe par un certain nombre de classiques de Disney. L'ombre de Peter est capturée par le Capitaine Crochet et menacée par d'autres méchants de Disney (Ursula et Maléfique). L'ombre de Peter est alors retournée à Peter Pan et tente de vaincre le Capitaine Crochet. Peter repère Clochette et lui dit de mettre la magie de la seconde étoile à sa place. A la fin, Peter et Wendy s'envolent comme Wendy dit "On s'envole Peter ! On s'envole ! sur la musique de "Tu t'envoles". Première En février et mars 2012, les utilisateurs affichaient des photos et des vidéos de Disney Dreams. Fin février, DLRP Today a annoncé que la première de Disney Dreams serait diffusée en direct sur la chaîne de télévision française MYTF1 hébergée par E ! La France accueille Sandrine Quétier. Il a également été rapporté que Dreams serait simultanément diffusé en direct sur la chaîne officielle Disneyland Paris YouTube. Le 31 mars 2012 à 22h30, l'émission en direct a été découverte comme étant une version pré-enregistrée de Dreams à partir du moment où elle a été testée. Ajouts et changements subséquents En 2013, Disney Dreams a introduit deux nouvelles scènes du Le Roi Lion et Rebelle. Les deux scènes remplacent les scènes de " Mary Poppins " et du " Livre de la Jungle ". Disneyland Paris a commencé à vendre des " Disney Light Ears ", des oreilles lumineuses télécommandées qui sont synchronisées avec le spectacle. Les diodes électroluminescentes à l'intérieur des oreilles s'allument dans une variété de couleurs différentes. The Light Ears (connu sous le nom de "Glow with the Show" Ears aux États-Unis) a fait ses débuts en 2012 à Disney California Adventure pour World of Color et s'est finalement rendu à Disneyland Park en Californie et Walt Disney World en Floride pour Fantasmic !' et tous ses spectacles pyrotechniques. En 2015, une nouvelle scène de 'Gelé'' a été introduite, remplaçant la scène de Brave, dans le cadre des célébrations''Frozen Summer Fun''. ''Disney Dreams! of Christmas'' Le 10 novembre 2013, un spectacle complet intitulé " Disney Dreams ! of Christmas " a fait ses débuts. Animée par Olaf, avec Anna de La Reine des Neiges, l'émission célèbre la saison hiver avec plusieurs segments sur le thème des Fêtes, avec des scènes de La Reine des Neiges, Toy Story, Bambi, Les 101 Dalmatiens', ''La Belle et le Clochard, Mélodie Cocktail, Fantasia, Le Noël de Mickey et les différents court-métrages de Mickey Mouse''. Le spectacle comprend de la musique traditionnelle des fêtes, dont "Carol of the Bells", "Let it Snow", "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", "Je serai à la maison pour Noël", "Believe", "Silent Night", "Casse Noisette", "Jingle Bells", "I Have a Little Dreidel", "Feliz Navidad", "Joy to the World", et "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" ainsi que la célèbre chanson "Libérée, délivrée", d'Elsa. Musique Joel McNeely a composé la musique du spectacle, qui a été interprétée par le London Symphony Orchestra, Cara Dillon, un chœur d'enfants et un chœur d'adultes. Certaines pièces du spectacle sont tirées du film de 2002 Peter Pan 2 : Retour au Pays Imaginaire'', dont il est également le producteur. '''Clé * – Chansons ajoutées * – Chansons retirées Technologie Le spectacle est connu pour utiliser une grande quantité de technologies audiovisuelles, d'éclairage, pyrotechniques et hydrotechniques. Le spectacle est contrôlé à partir d'une salle de contrôle spécialement construite, livrée par convoi spécial et placée sous le thème d'une petite maison victorienne sur la place centrale, face au château. 70 km de fibre optique permettent de gérer le salon à partir de cet endroit. Le spectacle est géré par un contrôleur principal avec trois techniciens pour s'occuper de l'audio, de la vidéo et des effets spéciaux. Cependant, d'autres techniciens sont placés autour du Château pour assurer le bon déroulement du spectacle, en particulier aux postes de tir. Au total, vingt personnes sont nécessaires à chaque représentation. Projection 16 projecteurs Christie sont utilisés tout au long de l'exposition pour projeter la carte sur le château de 2500m² qui a été numérisé 3D pour créer un modèle informatique. Quatre projecteurs sont installés sur le toit des édifices de Main Street, et huit autres sont installés à des endroits spécialement aménagés autour des douves et de l'aire d'observation. Les quatre autres servent à projeter sur les écrans d'eau de part et d'autre des douves. Des essuie-glaces sont utilisés pour garder le verre de projection clair. Bien qu'aucun détail exact n'ait été publié par Disney, une vidéo en coulisse sur leur chaîne officielle YouTube montre une GrandMA2 et Hippo Media Servers, Hippotizers, en service dans la cabine de contrôle pour le spectacle. Son La bande sonore préenregistrée de l'attraction est diffusée par des haut-parleurs autour de la zone d'observation de la Central Plaza. Éclairage Trois lumières mobiles 'Skytracer' ont été installées de chaque côté du château pour des effets ariel tandis que quatre lasers sont utilisés sur les toits de la rue principale, dans le château et à l'intérieur de la 'deuxième étoile à droite' au sommet du château. Grâce à une technologie brevetée, depuis l'été 2013, les spectateurs peuvent participer au spectacle avec Disney Dreams Light'Ears qui sont synchronisés avec le spectacle grâce à la technologie infrarouge. Pyrotechnie Les deux principaux points de lancement des feux d'artifice sont situés sur les toits de Fantasyland tandis que la pyrotechnie est utilisée sur le château lui-même. Il y a au total 58 points de lancement sur le château et 18 autres derrière. 15 lance-flammes isopar à bras télescopiques sont installés autour du château, projetant du feu jusqu'à 15 mètres dans l'air, avec une chaleur que le public peut sentir. Chaque lance-flammes est équipé d'une station météorologique qui empêche l'appareil de tirer dans des conditions météorologiques inadaptées, afin d'éviter d'endommager le château. Hydrotechnique Disney Dreams'' ! utilise 37 fontaines fixes et 6 fontaines mobiles qui sont capables de chauffer l'eau jusqu'à 40 mètres de haut. Dotés de LEDs à leur base, les designs brevetés ont été utilisés à Disney California Adventure dans World of Color. De plus, deux écrans de brume rétractables constituent les surfaces de projection utilisées périodiquement tout au long du spectacle. Ces systèmes utilisent l'eau recyclée des douves des châteaux tandis qu'un générateur de brouillard fonctionne avec de l'eau potable à des fins d'hygiène. Voir aussi *Believe... In Holiday Magic'' *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''Happily Ever After (fireworks show)'' *''Once Upon a Time (fireworks show)'' *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Disney in the Stars'' *''Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light'' *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''World of Color'' *''Wishes'' Réferences en:Disney Dreams!